This disclosure relates generally to powdered drinks and more particularly to a scoop for quickly transferring the powder into a drink or water bottle.
A variety of drinks come in powdered form and must be mixed with a liquid, usually water, in order for the drink to be consumed. Examples include, inter alia, fitness supplements, baby formulas, weight loss products, soups, and a variety of food and nutritional products.
Often the powder comes in a large container from which the user needs to withdraw a proper amount for the amount of liquid to be used. For example, infant formula comes in large containers and must be measured out, poured into a baby bottle, and warm water added (the water also may be in the bottle before the powder is poured in). Using the measuring device supplied by the formula manufacturer leads to much spilled powder and difficulty in transferring the powder formula into the bottle.
Users of fitness supplements often use a scoop specifically designed to measure the amount of powder required and transfer the powder into the user's drink bottle using a narrow spout that is a size to fit inside the drink bottle. Unfortunately, many (if not most) users just rest the spout against the drink bottle when transferred the powered. Since a tight seal has been created, a vacuum in the bottle often forms that prevents any powder from flowing into the bottle.
Users of fitness supplements often use a scoop specifically designed to measure the amount of powder required and transfer the powder into the user's drink bottle using a narrow spout that is a size to fit inside the drink bottle. Unfortunately, many (if not most) users just rest the spout against the drink bottle when transferring the powered. Since a tight seal has been created, a pressure in the bottle often forms and cannot escape, which prevents any powder from flowing into the bottle. The user, then, must lift off the scoop, let the air back in, to be able to finish transferring the powder into the bottle.
The disclosed power scoop eliminates the aforementioned problem and others.